Le cinquième amendement
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Le lendemain du Nouvel an, Felicia Vargas est retrouvée sans vie dans son appartement. L'enquêteur Kiku Honda est mis sur l'affaire. Rapidement, ses soupçons se portent sur l'un des voisins de la victime, Matthew Kirkland, surtout à cause de son passé plus que trouble... Felicia n'est peut-être pas sa première victime...


**Titre :** Le cinquième amendement.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> GerIta, FrUk, UsCs. Sous-entendu de Japon/Taiwan.**  
>Warning :<strong> Meurtre, agression sexuelle.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Felicia/Nyo!Italie | Ludwig/Allemagne | Lovino; Romano/Italie du Sud | Kiku/Japon | Ivan/Russie | Matthew/Canada | Alfred/États-unis | Marianne/Nyo!France | Gilbert/Prusse. Mention de Yao/Chine | Arthur/Angleterre | Océane/Seychelles | Lee/Hong Kong | Peter/Sealand | Sadiq/Turquie | Joàn/Cuba | Eva/Sud des États-unis; États Confédérés.**  
>MA :** Voici un texte crée à partir d'une véritable enquête, soit celles des frères Bryan et Alfred Jr. Calzacorto. À l'exception de quelques détails, c'est assez identique à la véritable enquête.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le cinquième amendement<strong>_

_2 janvier_

« _Buon giorno! Ici Felicia Vargas! Je ne peux pas répondre tout de suite, mais laissez-moi un message après le bip sonore! Ciao~! _»  
>Ludwig raccroche aussitôt, de plus en plus anxieux. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne réponde pas. Surtout quand il sait qu'elle est chez elle. Il passe une main dans son visage, tentant de se rassurer, de se calmer. Mais cette voix...<br>Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était en train de discuter avec Felicia, sa petite amie d'origine italienne, via cellulaire. Enfin, discuter est un mot large, car elle parle pour deux (ce qui ne le dérange pas, vu qu'il n'est pas un grand bavard), quand soudain, elle avait poussé un cri d'horreur. Pendant un quart de secondes, il avait cru qu'elle s'était faite mal, vu sa nature maladroite. Mais il avait vite déchanté, quand il a entendu une voix d'homme, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, ordonner à la jeune femme de se taire.  
>Puis, la ligne avait été coupée.<br>« _Scheiße!_ », lâche-t-il finalement, avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée de son propre appartement, pour y enfiler son manteau. Il va voir, c'est trop inquiétant. Et tant pis s'il se trompe sur toute la ligne!

« Felicia! Felicia, tu es là? », fait-il, en frappant du poing sur la porte de l'appartement. Il vient à peine d'arriver à son logement que déjà, il constate que la porte est verrouillée. Ce qui ne ressemble pas du tout à la jeune femme.  
>-Pourquoi tu gueules, <em>potato bastardo<em>? , grince alors la voix de Lovino, derrière lui. Ludwig se retourne, pour y voir le frère de sa petite amie.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Romano? , lui demande-t-il plutôt, étonné de le voir ici.<br>-Le vieux m'a demandé de venir, parce que cette _idiota_ est pas au travail, répond-t-il, énervé. Ludwig se rappelle alors que Felicia travaille au restaurant de sa famille, dans la Petite Italie.  
>-Et toi, tu fous quoi ici?<br>-On discutait au téléphone et je l'ai entendu crier. Puis la ligne a été coupée. Comme je m'inquiétais, je suis venu voir si elle allait bien, s'explique-t-il. Il évite de parler de la voix masculine, n'étant pas sûr qu'elle soit vraie. Elle était si basse, après tout...  
>-Et pourquoi t'ouvres pas la porte?<br>-Je n'ai pas la clef.  
>L'Italien grogne, tout en sortant un porte-clef en forme de tomate des poches de son blazer. Il choisit l'une des clefs accrochées après, la met dans la serrure et la tourne. Le déclic qui se fait entendre indique que la porte est désormais déverrouillée. Aussitôt, il donne un coup d'épaule dedans, l'ouvrant presque complètement.<br>Sans attendre d'avantage, Ludwig y entre, suivit de Lovino, qui peste contre lui.  
>À peine passent-ils le seuil qu'ils s'arrêtent, horrifiés par ce qu'il y a sous leurs yeux.<p>

On croit toujours que les policiers sont habitués à l'horreur. Mais c'est faux. À chaque meurtre, ils se disent que l'être humain ne peut pas être plus barbare, mais le suivant leur prouve toujours et encore le contraire.  
>Et ça, Kiku le sait bien.<br>C'est pour ça qu'en entrant dans l'appartement de Felicia Vargas, il songe que c'est la scène de crime la plus barbare qu'il n'a jamais vu. Même le meurtre précédent ne lui paraît plus aussi horrible.  
>Dans le logement, il y a partout des enquêteurs de la police scientifique, qui prennent des photos, qui relèvent des empreintes. Deux d'entre eux interrogent ceux qui ont découvert le corps, soit un grand blond aux yeux bleus (le petit ami de la victime, apparemment) et un frêle brun jurant en permanence (le frère de la victime, paraît-il).<br>Plutôt que d'aller les voir, le Japonais va plutôt vers le corps, qui repose dans le salon, entouré de policiers photographiant chaque centimètre possible. Parmi eux, le médecin légiste, Ivan. Celui-ci est agenouillé à côté du cadavre, observant la jeune femme morte.  
>« Et puis, Braginski-san? », s'enquit Kiku, en regardant la scène. Même si, comme à l'habitude, son visage n'exprime rien, à l'intérieur, le dégoût prend amplement de place. La victime est allongée sur le dos, le corps tailladé de partout. Les vêtements ont été relevés, indiquant qu'il y a sans doute eu agression sexuelle. En regardant dans la pièce, il remarque qu'il y a beaucoup de désordre, mais pas celui auquel on s'attend. Elle s'est sans doute débattue pour sa vie... et a perdu la partie.<br>-Eh bien..., commence Ivan, de sa voix aux accents slaves, elle a visiblement été égorgée après avoir eu plusieurs coups de couteau. Surtout dans l'abdomen et la poitrine, indique-t-il, en les désignant du doigt. Il y a aussi des plaies de défense aux poignets et aux mains.  
>-Est-ce tout?<br>-Pour l'instant, oui.  
>-<em>Arigato gozaimasu<em>, remercie-t-il, en inclinant doucement la tête. Il se détourne du médecin, qui ordonne à ses assistants d'emporter le corps -ce qu'ils font en tremblant de peur, car le Russe est effrayant, même sans le vouloir. Il se rend plutôt vers ses deux collègues qui interrogent les témoins.

Ludwig sort finalement de l'immeuble, secoué. Il n'arrive pas à y croire, ça lui semble impossible... Pas Felicia, pas elle... Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter un sort pareil? Rien, c'est sûr... Non, la question est plutôt : quel malade peut faire ça à une personne comme Felicia?  
>Au moment où il s'apprête à passer le seuil de la porte d'entrée, il tombe nez à nez avec un jeune homme. Surpris, il le dévisage. Blond aux yeux d'un bleu violacé et au visage d'ange, il a à l'épaule un sac de sport probablement très lourd. Son blazer est ouvert, lui laissant voir un chandail de hockey. Vêtu aussi d'un jean et de bottes d'hiver, il fixe Ludwig avec étonnement.<br>Quelques secondes passent, puis l'inconnu commence à parler.  
>« Vous allez bien, monsieur? »<br>Sa voix... Elle glace instantanément le sang du germanique. Elle est douce, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, mais distincte. Et il la reconnaît.  
>L'homme qui a ordonné à sa petite amie de se taire est devant lui. Ce qui veut dire...<br>« Vous allez bien? », répète-t-il, visiblement inquiet.  
>-C'est vous..., chuchote-t-il, horrifié.<br>-C'est moi quoi?  
>Il secoue la tête, voulant reprendre ses esprits. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.<br>« Pourquoi il y a des voitures de police devant l'immeuble? », s'enquit l'inconnu. « Il s'est passé quelque chose? »  
>Se tromperait-il? Peut-être. Ce garçon ne semble pas être au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Felicia. Et puis, vu qu'il veut prendre l'ascenseur, sans doute revient-il de quelque part.<br>« Que... Quelqu'un a été tué. », bafouille Ludwig, tentant une seconde fois de se calmer.  
>-Qui ça? Où?<br>-F... Felicia. À son appartement.  
>Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillent, mais étrangement, ça semble faux.<br>« Oh non... Pas elle... »  
>-Vous la connaissez?<br>-Plus ou moins. C'est... euh, c'était ma voisine d'en face.  
>Le coeur de Ludwig s'arrête une seconde fois. Il se mord la lèvre, puis sans dire un mot, s'en va.<br>Il saisit son cellulaire, puis compose le numéro de son frère aîné pour l'avertir de la nouvelle. Gilbert apprécie... Non, correction : Gilbert _appréciait_ la compagnie de Felicia.  
>Pris d'un serrement au coeur, il se retourne, pour regarder derrière lui, surtout l'immeuble.<br>L'inconnu n'a pas bougé, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Et la lueur qui brille dans les orbes bleu lavande convainc Ludwig de ce qu'il pense.  
>Cet homme n'est pas le meurtrier de sa petite amie.<p>

* * *

><p><em>5 janvier<br>_Kiku soupire, en refermant le dossier dans lequel il vient d'ajouter le rapport d'autopsie de Ivan. Comme il le pensait, la victime a bel et bien été violée, puis froidement poignardée et égorgée. Quel horrible moment ç'a dû être, pour cette jeune femme...  
>Un nouveau soupir franche ses lèvres, impossible à retenir, puis il rouvre la filière et relit les différents rapports. Coroner, dépositions, tout. Apparemment, l'agresseur n'a eut aucune éjaculation, donc pas de sperme et d'ADN.<br>Mauvaise nouvelle, finalement.  
>Il remarque alors quelque chose d'étrange.<br>Les policiers ont interrogés tous les voisins de Vargas... sauf un, qui n'a pas répondu à la porte. Un certain Matthew Kirkland.  
>Kirkland... Ce nom lui est familier. Il tente de se souvenir où il l'a entendu, mais rien. Néant total.<br>Le Japonais rabat la couverture du dossier, puis le dépose sur son bureau. Il observe ensuite l'écran de son ordinateur, qui indique midi et quelques. Il devrait aller déjeuner.  
>Il se lèves, prenant dans le même mouvement son manteau et se dirige vers l'accueil. Mais tandis qu'il réfléchit à l'endroit où il ira déjeuner (peut-être à ce petit restaurant tenue par une aimable Taiwanaise), il s'arrête brusquement, car un homme dans la mi-vingtaine vient d'entrer dans le poste, suivit d'une femme d'environ le double de son âge, possiblement sa mère, vu leurs légères ressemblances.<br>L'enquêteur les regarde se diriger d'abords vers Yao, le réceptionniste, quand le jeune homme le voit. À son tour, il s'arrête, puis se rend vers lui, sa mère toujours sur les talons.  
>« Excusez-moi, mais je peux vous parlez? », demande-t-il. Sa voix est forte, avec un débit rapide.<br>-Euh... oui, répond Kiku, un peu mal à l'aise.  
>-Je voudrais signaler une disparition.<br>-Quelqu'un a disparu? , fait-il, un peu surpris.  
>-Oui, mon frère, Matthew. Ça fait trois jours qu'on n'a aucune nouvelle de lui, et c'est flippant!<br>-Matthew? , répète-t-il, encore plus perplexe. Matthew Kirkland?  
>-Vous le connaissez? , s'étonne à son tour le jeune homme.<br>-Vous l'avez vu? , questionne plutôt la femme, visiblement sur les nerfs.  
>-Vous êtes?<br>-Sa mère, Marianne Bonnefoy.  
>Aussitôt, Kiku comprend qu'elle est veuve(1). Il ne dit toutefois rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire.<br>« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais nous le recherchons pour l'interroger au sujet du meurtre de sa voisine. », explique-t-il, allant droit au but. Mais la réaction de Marianne et son fils l'étonnent : ils se crispent, redressant le dos comme s'ils viennent de recevoir une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale.  
>-Un meurtre? , répète à son tour l'homme. Sa voix est froide.<br>-Oui. Et il est le seul de l'immeuble à ne pas avoir été interroger à ce sujet.  
>Un détail revient alors à la mémoire de Kiku.<br>« Pardonnez-moi, mais vous avez dit depuis trois jours? »  
>-Oui, affirme Marianne. Elle a également un ton insensible.<br>La coïncidence est trop troublante. Le meurtre de la jeune Vargas remonte également à trois jours.  
>Se peut-il… qu'il se soit enfui?<br>« Pour remplir le formulaire de disparition, allez voir le réceptionniste, qui vous aidera à le remplir. », indique le Japonais, en désignant du menton Yao.  
>-Merci, font en même temps le fils et la mère, avant de se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué. Kiku les observe s'en aller.<br>La Taiwanaise peut attendre. Il doit absolument fouiller le passé de Matthew Kirkland.

* * *

><p><em>7 janvier<br>_Étonnant.  
>C'est l'unique mot qui vient à l'esprit de Kiku, en lisant ce que Eduard a trouvé au sujet de Matthew Kirkland. Il n'aurait jamais cru ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Les premières sont assez normales : acte de naissance, bulletins scolaires, inscriptions à des équipes sportives, liste d'adresses... Les dernières sont toutefois étranges.<br>Il s'agit d'un concentré d'articles de journaux relatant la mort mystérieuse d'un patrouilleur de nuit d'une petite ville voisine, un certain Arthur Kirkland. On y a également ajouté sa chronique nécrologique.  
>De ce qu'il peut constater, Arthur Kirkland a été un membre actif de sa communauté. Marié à une femme d'origine française depuis plus de vingt ans, il est le père de cinq enfants –Alfred, Matthew, Océane, Lee et Peter. Ces derniers ont tous été des enfants de chœur ou des servants de messe. En plus d'être patrouilleur, il effectuait de petits boulots dans son voisinage.<br>Or, sept ans plus tôt, on l'avait retrouvé sans vie dans le lit conjugal. Les policiers ayant présumés à une mort naturelle, ils avaient aidés la veuve à faire le ménage. Cependant, lors de l'autopsie, le médecin légiste avait découvert une balle de calibre vingt-deux dans le cerveau de Kirkland.  
>La cause de la mort avait alors passée de "naturelle" à "homicide". Mais les preuves ayant été détruites, ils ne pouvaient plus rien analyser. Toutefois, des soupçons avait été portés sur le cadet de la famille, Matthew, qui avait disparu le matin même de la découverte.<br>C'est là que le comportement de la famille Kirkland a paru, pour la première fois, très étrange. Selon un voisin, un certain Sadiq Adnan, les Kirkland ne se mêlaient pas aux autres parents du voisinage. Ils étaient stricts envers leurs enfants. Une anecdote interpelle par ailleurs Kiku.  
>"<em>Les jeunes du quartier avaient fait une petite fête, pour je ne sais plus trop quelle raison. Leurs fils aînés ont été obligés de filer en douce pour y assister. À peine sont-ils arrivés à la fête que leur père est allé les chercher pour les ramener chez eux. Il leur a passé tout un savon!<em>"  
>Et selon un ami de Matthew, Joàn, les Kirkland laissaient les enfants du voisinage venir jouer sur leur terrain, mais ne leur donnait ni à boire, ni à manger. Ils ne les laissaient même pas entrer dans la maison pour aller aux toilettes.<br>De plus, quand on avait interrogé la famille au sujet de la disparition de Matthew, ceux-ci avaient appliqués l'Omertà sur ce sujet. Ils invoquaient également le cinquième amendement de la Constitution américaine, empêchant ainsi les enquêteurs à les questionner d'avantage.  
>Et le jeune Kirkland était réapparu le lendemain des funérailles de son père, auquel il n'avait naturellement pas assisté.<br>C'est très étrange, tout de même…  
>Mais les coïncidences sont trop bien ficelées pour être ignorées.<br>Ou bien Matthew Kirkland sait des choses sur ces deux meurtres… ou bien il est le responsable de ces deux meurtres.  
>Sans savoir pourquoi, Kiku penche pour la seconde option.<br>Il regarde ensuite l'avis de disparition rempli par le frère et la mère de Matthew. Le nom du frère l'intrigue : Alfred Franklin Kirkland.  
>Il a également trouvé quelques informations sur lui. Selon ses recherches, il est l'unique travailleur social de leur ville natale. Pas étonnant donc que ce nom lui ait dit de quoi, vu que la métropole gère tous les dossiers des services sociaux du comté. Marié, trois enfants, actif dans sa communauté…<br>Un schéma de vie quasi-identique à celui de son père. Ce que n'a pas fait Matthew. Pas de contrat de mariage, pas d'acte de fiançailles. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, car de ce qu'il a pût trouver, celui-ci est gay(2).  
>Kiku relit une dernière fois ce qu'il a trouvé.<br>Pour lui, il n'y a plus aucun doute possible.  
>Matthew Kirkland est le meurtrier de Arthur Kirkland et Felicia Vargas.<br>Mais maintenant, il doit le prouver(3).  
>Et pour le prouver, il doit interroger Matthew Kirkland.<br>Mais pour l'interroger, il doit le trouver.  
>Aussitôt, il commence à rédiger un mandat d'arrestation au nom de Matthew Kirkland.<p>

* * *

><p><em>10 janvier<br>_Dans la petite salle étroite annexe à la salle d'interrogatoire, Kiku observe celle-ci par le miroir sans teint.  
>De l'autre côté, assis sur la chaise, se trouve Matthew Kirkland. Rien qu'à sa manière de s'asseoir, le Japonais sait qu'il est nerveux. Ce qui l'inquiète. Est-il innocent, en fait de compte?<br>Les apparences sont trompeuses, songe-t-il, amer. Il sait que ce proverbe a toujours du sens, parmi les policiers. Et qu'il est souvent fondé.  
>« On commence à enregistrer? », demande Eduard, assis à côté de l'enquêteur, qui regarde l'informaticien judiciaire. Bien que ça ne soit pas sa tâche, l'Estonien est souvent chargé d'enregistrer les interrogatoires, vu sa capacité presque surnaturelle de pouvoir tout faire avec un appareil électronique ou informatique.<br>-Oui, Bock-san, approuve Kiku, en hochant la tête. Il sort de la petite pièce, pour se rendre vers la salle d'interrogatoire.  
>En y entrant, il marque une petite pause, le temps que le suspect remarque sa présence. Une fois ceci fait, il referme la porte et va s'asseoir en face de Matthew, qui recule presque aussitôt sa chaise, au point de presque vouloir s'enfoncer dans le mur.<br>« Bonjour, Kirkland-san. Je suis l'inspecteur Honda. »  
>-En… enchanté…, répond timidement le jeune homme. Sa voix basse et douce correspond parfaitement à l'image qu'il donne ; celle d'un garçon innocent jusque dans la moindre de ses cellules.<br>-C'est moi qui suis chargé de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Felicia Vargas, continue Kiku. L'autre déglutit, mal à l'aise.  
>-Comment connaissez-vous mademoiselle Vargas?<br>Aucune réponse. Matthew a désormais les yeux dirigés vers le plancher, s'enlaçant de ses bras comme pour se protéger.  
>« Où étiez-vous, il y a huit jours vers deux heures de l'après-midi? »<br>Les questions continuent de défiler ainsi pendant près de trois heures. Mais à aucune d'elle, Matthew ne répond. À la fin, un peu irrité, mais conservant son professionnalisme, Kiku demande :  
>« Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire, Kirkland-san? »<br>Après une courte hésitation, le jeune homme lève la tête. La lueur froide, qui brille dans les yeux d'un bleu presque mauve, étonne le Japonais.  
>« Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon frère. »<br>Pour Kiku, cette déclaration a le même effet qu'un coup de poignard au cœur.  
>De l'autre côté, Eduard coupe l'enregistreur, résigné.<p>

* * *

><p><em>11 avril<br>_Un bruit de vaisselle qui se brise attire aussitôt l'attention de Gilbert, qui se précipite à la cuisine. Il y voit son frère, figé par l'horreur, une assiette brisée à ses pieds, dont les morceaux sont recouverts de savon.  
>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, <em>Bruder<em>? », s'inquiète l'albinos. Comme seule réponse, Ludwig désigne la petite télévision, installée au bout du comptoir de cuisine. Les yeux rouges du militaire s'y posent.  
>Il y voit la Cour de justice, reconnaissable à cause de son architecture venue de la Grèce antique. Deux hommes, aussi blonds aux yeux bleus que son petit frère, en sortent, mitraillés par les caméras et appareils photo des journalistes, qui les questionnent à toute vitesse. Au bas de l'écran, une banderole d'information.<p>

**Affaire Vargas : Les charges pesant contre Matthew William Kirkland abandonnées.**

« C'est une blague?! », croasse Gilbert, sous le choc. « Comment ils peuvent faire ça?! »  
>-Ils n'ont pas assez de preuves…, murmure Ludwig, la mort dans l'âme.<br>-Ça va devenir une Cold Case(4)?  
>-Oui.<br>Un silence s'abat entre les deux Allemands.  
>« La Justice est aveugle… et c'est la pute de la Vie. », grogne le plus âgé.<p>

Matthew sait ce qui l'attend, une fois arrivé à la maison de son frère. Il n'est pas stupide. Il sait qu'il va devoir s'expliquer au chef de famille. Leur famille ne pourra pas célébrer sa remise en liberté si Alfred ne sait rien sur son geste.  
>C'est la loi des Kirkland. Personne n'y échappe.<br>La voiture se stationne devant le ranch familial. Très vieille, elle n'est toutefois pas la demeure ancestrale des Kirkland. Aucun des deux frères n'a voulu y vivre après la mort de leur père. De toute façon, le ranch rapporte beaucoup, et autant Alfred que son épouse, Eva, sont des amoureux de l'équitation.  
>Mais aujourd'hui, aucune voiture inconnue dans le stationnement. Comme tous les dimanches, seul jour de la semaine où personne, chez les Kirkland, ne travaille.<br>Les deux frères sortent tour à tour du véhicule, pour se rendre à l'intérieur de la maison. Les lumières sont éteintes. Chacune des pièces est plongée dans une pénombre qui fait frissonner d'angoisse Matthew.  
>Ça lui rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs…<br>« Eva et les enfants sont encore à l'église. », déclare Alfred, d'un ton sec. « Tu es chanceux que ton procès de mise en accusation tombe un dimanche. »  
>Il se retourne et désigne du menton le canapé. Immédiatement, le jeune homme s'y assit. Le travailleur social va s'installer sur le fauteuil d'en face. Un silence de mauvais augure se place entre les deux frères.<br>« Pourquoi tu l'a tué, cette fille? », demande finalement le chef de famille. « Elle t'a fait quoi pour que tu lui fasses ça? »  
>-… J'aimerais te répondre…, commence Matthew. Seulement… je ne le sais pas moi-même.<br>-Comment ça, tu ne le sais pas?! , s'écrie Alfred, en se levant presque. On a toujours une raison!  
>-J'en sais rien, je te le jures! , réplique-t-il. Je sortais de mon appartement pour aller m'entraîner à l'aréna et j'ai vu que sa porte était ouverte, comme d'habitude. J'ai voulu aller la fermer, pour lui rendre service… et la dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est…<br>Il n'ose pas compléter sa phrase. Même pour lui, l'image est dégoûtante, abominable, épouvantable.  
>« … C'est quand même pas parce que tu voulais voir ce que ç'a faisait avec une fille? »<br>-J'ai déjà essayé et j'ai pas _bad tripé_, marmonne Matthew. Tu le sais, en plus.  
>-Peut-être qu'elle t'a lancé une bêtise qui a mal passé? J'ai déjà vu ça.<br>-Elle m'a rien fait! Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai violé ni pourquoi je l'ai tué, contrairement à p'pa! Lui, il l'avait mérité, cette balle en pleine tête!  
>Un silence de mort s'abat subitement dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Matthew se mord la lèvre inférieure, en comprenant ce qu'il vient de dire. Le tabou par excellence, celui dont on ne doit pas parler, dans la famille. Même dans la pénombre, il sent le regard d'Alfred sur lui. Ce regard-là, il l'a souvent trop vu pour avoir le courage d'y répondre, à présent.<br>« Arthur était d'un autre calibre. », répond froidement le travailleur social. Matthew remarque immédiatement qu'il a repris son tic d'enfance. Quand ils étaient jeunes, son frère était incapable de l'appeler papa, alors il disait son prénom.  
>Les gens trouvaient ça mignon. Lui, il trouvait ça symbolique. Comment peut-on appeler quelqu'un avec ce mot rempli d'affection quand cette même personne leur fait une telle chose?<br>« Un autre calibre? », répète-t-il. « Felicia n'aurait pas pût faire du mal à une mouche, alors que p'pa… c'était le mal incarné! Le Malin en personne! Et tu le sais, en plus, tu n'es pas devenu travailleur social pour rien! Il n'y a qu'un démon pour faire ce genre de chose à ses enfants! »  
>Alfred écoute son frère sans oser commenter. Il connaît ses accès de colère. Il connaît toute la rage qu'il a accumulée contre leur paternel, le pourquoi du comment. Il sait que son frère a raison.<br>« Je m'excuse de les avoir comparer. », lâche-t-il finalement, en voyant que Matthew a cessé de crier. « Un monstre pareil ne peut pas être comparé à cette fille. Ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. »  
>Il ne répond pas, épuisé.<br>« Il faudrait que tu tournes la page. Ça fait sept ans qu'il pourrit en Enfer pour ça. », ajoute Alfred, sûr de lui.  
>-Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier…, chuchote Matthew. C'est lui qui m'a rendu comme ça… J'étais trop faible, comparé à toi. Toi, tu peux vivre normalement. Tu t'es marié, t'a des enfants, un boulot stable qui rapporte. Moi, je n'aurais jamais ça à cause de lui.<br>-Dis pas ça, frérot. Y'a plein de moyens pour toi d'avoir une vie normale. Je serais prêt à t'aider si tu veux, réplique-t-il avec doucement.  
>Il se lève, pour venir s'asseoir à côté à son frère, qui l'observe faire avec résignation. Il prend sa main dans la sienne, la montant à hauteur de leurs visages.<br>« La famille est ce que Dieu a offert de mieux à l'Homme. Ceux qui sont différents et ceux qui ont souffert ont autant le droit d'en avoir une que les autres. Il n'y a que les monstres qui ne devraient pas en avoir une. Et toi, t'es pas un monstre. »  
>-… Même si j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un d'innocent?<br>-Dieu l'a voulu, c'est ce que j'en pense, commente Alfred. Il s'est simplement adressé à la mauvaise personne. Même le Seigneur fait des erreurs. Mais cette fois, il n'a pas envoyé d'Ange pour la corriger(5). Le coupable, dans toute l'histoire, ce sera encore et toujours Arthur. C'est lui qui t'a bousillé, et personne d'autre.  
>Un second silence s'installe, puis Matthew lève les yeux vers son frère. Un sourire vient étirer les lèvres du jeune homme. Le travailleur social sourit à son tour.<br>« T'a raison. », avoue-t-il. « C'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la sienne. »  
>-Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit! , conclut Alfred. Bon, ajoute-t-il en se levant, je vais appeler la famille et leur dire que t'es correct. Et ensuite, on va au resto rejoindre Eva et les enfants? La messe doit être fini, à présent.<br>-Ça me va.  
>Matthew se lève à son tour pour aller se changer à l'étage, tandis que son frère se rend vers la cuisine pour téléphoner tranquillement à son épouse et au reste de leur famille.<br>Leur vie va enfin pouvoir reprendre leur cours normal.

* * *

><p>(1)Veuvage : Aux États-unis, la femme qui se marie prend le nom de son époux. Lorsque ce dernier meurt, elle reprend son nom de jeune fille.<br>(2)Homosexualité : Dans certains États des États-unis, les homosexuels ne peuvent pas se marier.  
>(3)Prouver sa culpabilité : Les États-unis étant une ancienne colonie britannique, ce sont les lois criminelles anglaises qui sont appliquées. Or, dans celles-ci, la personne est innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire.<br>(4)Cold Case : Affaires non résolues, dans l'argot populaire.  
>(5)N'a pas envoyé d'Ange pour la corriger : Dans la Bible, Abraham reçoit comme ordre de Dieu de lui offrir un sacrifice pour je ne sais plus quoi. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sacrifier l'un de ses fils, Gabriel apparaît à Abraham et lui dit que Dieu ne veut pas de sacrifice humain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Là, je l'avoues, j'ai fait fort. J'ai littéralement massacré Canada, Angleterre et Italie... et bizarrement, j'ai bien aimé! En fait, je suis même assez douée, dans la reconstitution d'enquêtes! Peut-être que je pourrais retranscrire ma toute première enquête à vie... Bah, sans doute quand j'aurais le temps. En tout cas, laissez-moi une review!


End file.
